A high voltage cable installed in a vehicle is constructed such that an outer side of a core insulated by an inner cover is covered by the braid portion, and outer side thereof is insulated by a sheath in order to shield electronic waves or electric noises.
In a prior system, when the braid portion provided to the high voltage cable for the vehicle is positioned between a shield cell and a braid holder to form surface contacting, an interference to the braid portion can be produced by the vibration arising from the driving of the vehicle which can cause wear of the braid portion so that the braid portion is easily shorted or the shielding capacity thereof is substantially reduced.
Further, when the braid portion is pressure adhered between the shield cell and the braid holder to secure the braid portion, a folding region can be formed to thereby produce tensile force in the non-adhered region due to the vibration of the vehicle, so that the braid portion can become separated from the holder.
The information set forth in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.